


an echo of the past returning

by reshichu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, time to face your mistakes gay baby, yumeoji fumi fucked up big time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: an unexpected guest seeks for yachiyo's aid. (ffxiv au)
Relationships: Tomoe Tamao/Yumeoji Fumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	an echo of the past returning

Yachiyo awoke to a loud banging at her door, right in the middle of the night.

_ Hm? And here I thought I hid this place so well... _

Slinking out of bed, she grabbed her trusty crossbow before carefully opening the door to her abode. As the door flung open, she pointed her weapon towards…

“Fumi?”

A familiar blonde Xaela stood before her. Within her arms, she carried an unconscious purple haired Raen, garbed in tattered rags and covered in sloppily applied bloodstained bandages.

“Yachiyo.” Her pleading eyes were a new sight to behold for the Miqo’te. “I need your help.”

Yachiyo scoffs.

“Bold of you to wake me up in the middle of the night, asking for my help after you abandoned us for those imperials, Fumi.” Her words dripped with venomous anger. But despite that, she lowered her crossbow and stood aside. “Come in.”

Fumi let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

She carefully entered the house, taking every step carefully as to not wake the Raen within her arms.

“So, who’s the corpse?”

“She’s still alive, Yachiyo.”

“Doesn’t look like she’ll be able to hold on for long, though.”

“She’ll live. I promised her.”

“Not like you’re one to keep promises and not break them.”

Only silence followed after that.

Further into the house was a makeshift medbay that pretty much only saw Mei Fan or Akira as its sole patients. Yachiyo flicks her tail as she prepares a bed for the mystery Raen.

_ A first for everything, I suppose. _

“Well then, tuck her in. Carefully, mind you.”

“Do I look like a monster to y-... Nevermind.”

Fumi carefully laid her down, before finally collapsing to her knees herself.

“Her name’s Tamao Tomoe. She… she was a rebel. A distinguished one, at that. She gave herself up to us… to imperials. So her comrades could escape.”

Fumi gently took one of Tamao’s hands and squeezed lightly.

“They.. the Garleans… they were ruthless towards her.”

The various wounds littered around Tamao’s body as Yachiyo inspected her gave weight to Fumi’s words. Yachiyo carefully swept at the hair covering her neck to reveal distinct electrical burns upon her flesh and scale.

“And why only leave now? Especially with a fugitive as wanted as this one, Fumi?”

“I… flashes. Flashes began invading my mind. Flashes of moments past. I-I thought… I thought it wasn’t that bad. That whatever pain inflicted upon her was nothing… but then I saw. I saw what happened to her. What I inflicted… they delivered a hundred times worse.”

Fumi’s words quivered as she recalled.

“And she… saw flashes of my past. I-I… She… saw… She saw all of you. All of you who I abandoned. And despite all the pain, all the suffering I caused… she reached her hand out to me and granted me kindness. It was her who convinced me. To return back here.”

“Hum. A fine story. And do you think simply returning would redeem you from abandoning us? Do you think we would so easily forgive you like that? Do you think I, or Shiori would so easily forgive you?”

Fumi hung her head in shame.

“...No.”

“Hmph. At least you still have some of your wits intact.”

Yachiyo pulls out a medkit from a nearby cupboard.

“I’ll give her about two to three weeks until she fully recovers. Until then, I’ll give you shelter and protection, and I’ll watch over her recovery.”

Fumi bowed deeply before Yachiyo.

“Truly, Yachiyo, I thank you. Rest assured, I won’t just freeload off of you. I’ll pull my weight as long as I stay.”

“How kind. But frankly, if you showed up to the others and explained your sorry self, that would be enough of a payment for me. Poor Shiori was devastated for weeks following your abandonment.”

“Shiori… Gods, how am I ever to face her again?”

“I dunno. That’s your problem to solve.”

“Yes… it is. I’ll make this right. I’ll try to make this right once again.”

“You better try. Now go take one of the spare beds. You look like you’re in dire need of a good night’s rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> wip title: garlic sauce
> 
> extra race+clan+class shit:
> 
> tamao's an au ra (raen) samurai  
> fumi's an au ra (xaela) ninja  
> yachiyo's a miqo'te (moon keeper) dancer
> 
> follow me @reshichu on twitter to witness me get plagued by tamafumi brainwyrms 24/7


End file.
